A Return and a Mystery
This log is missing some poses at the start. Have them? Please add them. D-56 Ramjet says, "Buy the next fifteen rounds after this sortie ..." Blitzwing says, "This is all kinda going over my head too. Man, lookit all the crazy dots around Rodimus Prime. What's Thunderwing shooting?" Astrotrain says, "Who cares? A'right we're grabbin Ramjet." Thunderwing says, "Ramjet is not your priority, Astrotrain. /The Matrix/ is" D-56 Ramjet transmits an awful clang. D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnng.." D-56 Ramjet says, "FOCUS ON THE MATRIX." D-56 Ramjet says, "I can take care of myself! Focus on the Matrix! Be smart, be victorious! Glory to the Empire!" Astrotrain says, "Geez you sound like such a broken audial loop device..." D-56 Ramjet says, "I ..nng.. FAIL at being inspiring when I'm getting slapped around like some kind of space-bitch!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Frakkin' Dinobots pack a punch... hnn.." Astrotrain says, "I SURE NOTICED!" Collateral says, "Trade you. This Minibot's a nimble bugger..." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnn... see to it that Thunderwing gets the Matrix. Intervene the Autobots at all costs." Dreadwind says, "It doesn't matter what we do." D-56 Ramjet says, "Stow it!" Astrotrain says, "I never thought I'd be actually glad to hear Chuckles whining." Dreadwind says, "Oh you won't be so glad when you realise what's going to happen next." Geist says, "Sould you not see to it... that our mighty Lord get the MAtrix>" Astrotrain says, "Yeah, moment of gladness has passed!" Astrotrain says, "...why does everyone keep callin Thunderwing that!? Did I go into an alternate universe or somethin?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Here's your litmus test Astrotrain:" D-56 Ramjet says, "That Sweep is a frakkin' kook!" Geist says, "I was not referring to that trecherous scientist." Astrotrain says, "Whew." D-56 Ramjet says, "Sound proper-universe enough for you!?" Astrotrain says, "A'right beardface, ya get a freebie this time." Astrotrain says, "Business as usual then!" Geist says, "I will take what freebies I wish." Thunderwing says, "Stay your tongue Sweep, and you may yet retain it" Co-joined Shuttle Wreckage Autobot and Decepticon shuttles, both wrecked and stuck together by the force of their collision. The large starboard hatch of the Bot Shuttle happens to be lined up with a massive hole torn in the front of the Con shuttle, making it so easy to move back and forth between the two that they might as well be considered the same room. Thing Contents: Powerglide Avalanche Dreadwind Outrun Collateral Jazz Dreadwind turns his forlorn stare on Powerglide as he is asked to think fast, "Fast? My computational abilities are far in advance of yours, you still cling to the dim hope that things will turn out for the better when in fact nothing we do can ever change the horror that is existence." Of course he doesn't dodge or even bother to try and get out of the way, then the gravity of the situation changes thanks to Jazz. Still as he slowly drifts into the air he draws his melters and fires back. Dreadwind misses Powerglide with his Thermal Melter attack. Geist says, "If you will meet me alone in a dark canyon of an asteroid, Thunderwing, I will give you opportunity to claim such a trophy. You belong as molten slag just like the Seacons. I can only imagine you must be holding tremendous leverage to goad 'loyal' Decepticons into following your orders." Thunderwing's laugh fills the radio band. "Because, /sweep/, I serve my Lord LOYALLY" Barrage says, "Why is the *kik* Sweep doing anything but following orders *kik* /loyally/?" D-56 Ramjet grumbles, "By X'hal, how did I end up being the only sensible Decepticon in the entire lot.." Jazz has a tight grip on some control consoles. He sees Avalanche apparently getting the hang of zero-g (even the huge Decepticon bruiser's first attempt at controlling himself didn't work out so well, he's clearly on the right track). Frowning, Jazz starts to crab-walk his way up the ceiling of the Decepticon shuttle, using anything he can as a handhold. Geist says, "Temporarily no doubt, Thunderwing." Deep Space - Paraplanar The endless void of space stretches all around you, glittering with a backdrop of stars... Contents: Co-joined Shuttle Wreckage Blitzwing Decepticon Shuttle Thunderwing Jetfire Skydive Silverbolt Foxfire Slag Ramjet Rodimus Prime Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Coreward leads to Deep Space - Paraplanar. Spinward leads to Eridani X. There is a horrible rending sound as Thunderwing rips apart Rodimus' makeshift chestpiece, causing the Autobot's face to screw up in pain. The chestplate remains attached by one twisted series of bolts, but it reveals the inners of Rodimus' chest to Thunderwing -- though Rodimus' bespoilered back is to his teammates. Rodimus quickly slams the chestpiece back into pace with a determined scowl, pulling back one fist and trying to strike it across Thunderwing's face with the intent of battering him back out into space. "Well, I'll make /this/ decision real easy for you, Thunderwing!" Rodimus Prime misses Thunderwing with his Haymaker attack. Rodimus Prime winces as he catches a gyrojet round in the shoulder that happened to puncture Jetfire's hull. Blitzwing is riding in Astrotrain's cargo bay and blazing away at all the Autobots in sight with his gyrojet carbine while Astrotrain swoops after Jetfire and shoots energy beams at him (for Catechism's benefit). "Hey Train, if I got the Matrix do you think I'd become Blitzwing Prime, or does that not happen to us?" he wonders aloud (via radio). Astrotrain succeeds in grasping Jetfire, throwing him off-balance. Multiple energy blasts puncturing the hulls of both shuttles from the inside, spearing out into space as someone on board apparently unleashes a HUGE barrage of fire. Cyclonus has connected. Skydive hops into the cockpit and says to Jetfire, "OK. I am going to work on plotting a course out of here. We need to move to get the others."+o-d Perhaps a Tupolev Tu-144 for the Matrix-enlarged jet mode? Decepticon Shuttle continues to light up the space between him and Jetfire with a stream of energy shots that may or may not start whittling at Jetfire's garishly painted hull! It's a dogfight of transport craft! And if Astrotrain happens to clip THunderwing totally and completely by accident, oh well! "I dunno." He muses towards Blitzwing, barrel rolling once to stay on Jetfire's six. "I dun think it works fer Decepticons! Though I bet if ya wore it round yer neck to Monacus ya'd get all kinds femmes oohing and aaahing at it." Jetfire groans as he tries to avoid the shots but continue to get hit. "I said ENOUGH!" He says, spinning in circles now as he tries to throw Thunderwing out at Astrotrain to get him out. Jetfire succeeds in grasping Thunderwing, throwing him off-balance. "Uhh.." Ramjet groans, twisting his head to the right. He turns his chin until he hears a satisfying ripple-crack. His systems recalibrate, allowing him to throw his head up in a contented sigh. "Unnh.. I hate Dinobots..." Ramjet grunts discontentedly. He begins to wonder if Scorponok offers competitive benefits and needs a second in command. Having seemed to have lost Slag, the Decepticon decides to press his advantage. He presses against the ground with his boot and leaps up, firing his boot-jets to ascend toward Astrotrain and Thunderwing. Silverbolt keeps his rifle pointed...somewhat at Thunderwing....even as he's peppered by gyrojet fire. Collateral says, "Ow, ow, OW!" Blitzwing flicks the selector switch to single fire and sights in on the weaving target ahead of Astrotrain, adding his continued fire to the battle. "Hey!" he yells over his shoulder. "Conehead girl, wake up! We got live targets!" Blitzwing strikes Jetfire with Gyro Carbine (semi-automatic). Blitzwing seems to be addressing someone in Astrotrain's cargo bay. Jetfire groans as he is hit again with a carbine, beginning to fly at high speed for the other autobots, to rescue them to get his fat Aft out of there. Catechism was passed out in the back of Astrotrain the whole time, apparently. She wakes up groggily and mumbles, conveniently over the radio, "But I'm not Dirge, I told you..." She rubs her optics, wondering why she feels like she's floating. Oh. Because she *is* floating. Immediately, she snaps to attention, trying to figure out what's going on. She's in space, they're fighting, and... is that Thunderwing again? More loudly, she adds, "Sorry!" Then, the figure of Catechism floats into view from Astrotrain's cargo bay. "At last!" Thunderwing caws in triumph as he tears at Prime's chest, bringing the Autobot leader face to face, staring deep into his optics. "At last Prime, I have you. Did you ever wonder what the Matrix really is? Did you ever consider the fallacy of it being a Quintesson device? We are so much MORE than that Prime, more than your pathetic navel-gazing mind could ever conceive. And now it is mine, and the future is assured!" He tears at the flames on Prime's chest again eagerly, and then he freezes, his face a rictus of horror. "What? But how..." His face snaps up. "What have you DONE? I don't under-" But he is cut off as Jetfire rolls, flinging him into the void of space, only his scream echoing back D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh.. who still functions inside that shuttle wreck?" Dreadwind says, "Surprisingly everyone though Collateral is running off for some reason." Collateral says, "Yeah, you know that little guy I was fighting? He -shot- me in the -turret-." Avalanche says, "I hate fighting in space!" Collateral says, "I get an error message when I try to reboot it. Owwww..." D-56 Ramjet says, "You whine like a human, Chuckles." Blitzwing says, "Which little guy?" Collateral pouts, "Well it -hurts-." Dreadwind says, "Humans don't even have the faintest idea of what reality is actually like." Rodimus Prime clutches at his damaged chest panel, hanging on to the emergency support handle inside of Jetfire. "JETFIRE!" Rodimus yells. "Get us /out/ of here!" Blitzwing says, "Is it that red plane? Because he loves shooting tanks, that's like his Thing." Collateral says, "No. Minibot, blue and silver." "Am I the only one who's really wonderin if letting THunderloser get his hands on the Matrix is a bad thing...?" Astrotrain muses to his passengers, just about the point that Jetfire finally manages to disgorge his passenger. "Whoops! Nevermind, moot point. HEY THUNDERWING DON'T WORRY I'LL CATCH YOU!" And with that, he transforms. In mid-air, still with Catechism and Blitzwing aboard as he soars RIGHT at THunderwing. A little -too- fast. Uh oh. Spinning and shifting parts result in Astotrain's heavy locomotive form taking shape. D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh.. slag." D-56 Ramjet says, "Commander Thunderwing's been defeated." Collateral says, ".....that's not a good thing." Blitzwing fires at Jetfire again but Astrotrain's sudden transformation causes him to miss this time. "Hey, a little warning!" he yells ahead to the cockpit. D-56 Ramjet says, "Collateral, Dreadwind, are either of you still locked on targets?" "GLADLY!" He says as he takes off for high speed for those unaccounted for. He fires a few shots into a wall of the shuttles where he detects them and backs up so they can all get in. "HURRY!" Blitzwing ends up in the engineer's booth of the locomotive. And no hat, even. Collateral says, "Yyyyyyeaaaahno. Kind of hard to, you know, shoot when my gun's fried like this." Any plan where you lose your hat is a bad plan. Avalanche says, "Retreat, Jazz has started the self destruct sequence on ths ship." Collateral says, "-definately not sticking around." D-56 Ramjet says, "And you let him? You Infantry guys are jokes. Troopers, dislodge. Dreadwind, get Collateral and that sorry sack of complaints to latch on. We're meeting up with Astrotrain and we are blasting the hell out of here." Collateral says, "Love you too, Ramjet." Collateral, barely sarcastic at all! D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnn. Maybe .. no.. definitely. Definitely later." Geist says, "Lord Megatrona" Collateral chuckles. Astrotrain strikes Thunderwing with Ram. Dreadwind says, "Retreat already? When we were doing so poorly?" Geist says, "Lord Megatron just last night faced the insufferable Grimlock. It was inspiring. Do you all feel inspired after following Thunderwing now?" Dreadwind says, "No." Thunderwing says, "AstroTRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN" Collateral says, "...hey, he's alive!" Astrotrain SCRUNCH!! "...whoops! Well can't blame me if my aim's a little off!" Astrotrain totally trying not to laugh himself into deactivation. D-56 Ramjet snerk. "Hnnn," Slag snorts disdainfully as he finally gives up his search for Ramjet, completely oblivious to the fact that the Decepticon Jet has joined the others up above. The Dinobot finally looks upwards towards the skirmish between Autobots and Decepticons, shaking his massive head. "Me Slag think this all stupid. Flybots and 'Mattresses' and him Hot Rod not dead, me Slag all confused. Slag just want to smash weak Decepticons. Dumb Autobots, trying to confuse Slag." He'll just stand there for now, staring blankly up above in confusion as he tries to sort everything out. Thunderwing is smashed by Astrotrain and sent hurtling through space out of control, mouthing obscenaties in the void as he goes. And then, just as it looks like he will be lost forever, he hits a button on his battered wrist, and his body flashes blue and indigo, vanishing in a blast of electrical power. And then silence. But the Autobots inside Jetfire might notice that fallen upon the ground, where Thunderwing stood, is a small, black book Thunderwing drops Black Book of Primus. Blitzwing laughs uproariously and pulls the horn, not that anyone can hear it in space. "Look out ahead, train coming through!" he calls out via radio. "Hey Thunderwing, you should look both ways at a crosswalk next time!" Black Book of Primus Its cover solid black inlaid with black runes, the pages visible through the side black, this is the legendary Black Book of Primus. Considered legendary by some, heretical by others, the very knowledge of its existence is grounds for execution in the Decepticon army. Yet here it is, an actual copy of the mythical tome. Yet it is not accessible, the book itself is encased in an impenetrable transparent shell, a high-tech lock embedded on the front. It is a Firestorm Case, the wrong move, the wrong attempt to open it, the wrong combination of keys pressed, and the contents will instantly vaporize. Jetfire takes Black Book of Primus. Blitzwing nudges Catechism. "Why don't they look?" he sneers. Mantra of train engineers throughout the ages. D-56 Ramjet says, "Now that you've managed to slag Commander Thunderwing..." Locomotive transforms back to his shuttle mode again after making the impact, swooping back towards the rest of the Decepticons and cutting his speed down to a minimum to allow them to board up. "Now where'd he go runnin off to anyway?" He mutters. Catechism is apparently still inside Astrotrain. Okay! She shrugs to Blitzwing and replies, "I'm not sure, and... I thought only Skywarp could teleport." Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Outrun has arrived. D-56 Ramjet says, "Astrotrain! Double back and spread those thruster nozzles. You're getting loaded with wounded." Astrotrain says, "Did not. I just totally tried to catch and save him." Astrotrain says, "And missed." Astrotrain says, "I had a bad day, what can I say!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Not nearly the kind I'm having." Jazz has arrived. Collateral has arrived. Collateral unfolds her legs, using them as support to rise up. Her treads partially flip on her back as her turret pulls apart into two seperate arms - one with cannon. Powerglide has arrived. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" That is the valiant cry, that somehow is uttered so violently and forcefully that it can be heard in the horrid abyss of cold, empty space. Cyclonus, his robot mode broken and battered, shoots like a lance out from the fields of debris, arms outstretched, red eyes blazing brightly -- face locked into a malevolent, misshapen scowl. "RRRRRRODIMMMMMMUSSSSS!" he bellows, voice distorted from damage. It is then that his trajectory becomes clear -- he is flying at top speed through space in an effort to deliver a vicious high-impact tackle to the Autobot leader, attempting to rip him out of whatever safety he might be hiding in with resolute tenacity. Cyclonus misses Rodimus Prime with its ram attack. Dreadwind has arrived. Ramjet kicks toward Astrotrain just as Cyclonus whizzes by. Holy sh.. Rodimus Prime strikes Cyclonus with My Baby Shot Me Down. Jetfire is backed against the shuttles, hatch open. He watches as Cyclonus misses with the tackle, watching him sail on by past him. <> Powerglide is being dragged along by Jazz, "We're all gunna' die!" Jazz floats out of the shuttle, carrying Powerglide like a groom carrying his bride through the door. What? Jazz is way too secure and confident to feel awkard at something like that. He heads straight over to Jetfire where he drops Powerglide unceremoniously once they're onboard. Outrun springs from the shuttle right towards Jetfire. A few moment later, he finally manages to board the autobot shuttle. Rodimus Prime watches Thunderwing go tumbling off into space, pulling himself toward the mouth of the cargo bay with one hand, using the support rings embedded in the wall. Just as the Black Book catches his optic, he sees another sight: Cyclonus, spinning out of control right for him. Allowing his photonic rifle to materialize out of subspace, Rodimus balances the barrel on the opposite forearm, squinting his optics. Pulling the trigger, a bright blast of yellow-white rockets out of Jetfire's bay -- blasting Cyclonus off of his kamikaze course. "Why am I suddenly the most popular mech in the Universe?" He asks Foxfire, blowing some smoke away from the tip of the glowing barrel of his rifle. Powerglide was actually enjoying beind held in the strong, manly arms of Jazz-I MEAN NO, HE HATED EVERY SECOND OF IT! REALLY! He lands on the ground with a thud and an oof, "Ugh..Thanks, man." Jetfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Shuttle . Cyclonus splits in half before he can impact Rodimus. Literally, Rodimus' cannon blows him right the hell in half. Skydive has left. Jetfire takes Skydive. Ramjet stares at the halves of Cyclonus floating in space. Damn. Well. So much for being ONE of THEM. Now he's two HALVES of THEM. D-56 Ramjet says, "Uh.." D-56 Ramjet says, "Medic?" Silverbolt closes the hatches after Rodimus' shot. <> Collateral is hitching a ride with Dreadwind...literally. The tank is holding onto a foot, taking full advantage of the fact that he's got thrusters ahd she doesn't. "Are we there yet?" she asks conversationally, before blinking as she catches sight of... "...holy frag." Collateral says, "...was that what I thought it was?" Blitzwing ducks back into Astrotrain as half of a Cyclonus tumbles by. "Hey, let's call that one Cyclonus and that other one can be Armada, heh heh," he snickers, pointing at the chunks floating through space. <:D Catechism says, "I guess floating around in space and being savagely attacked is good for Rodimus Prime's firepower." Blitzwing says, "I thought it was just 80s pop-rock that did that." Blitzwing has disconnected. <:D Catechism says, "A savage beatdown in space is equivalent to 80s pop rock. Now we know!" Decepticon Shuttle also watches Cyclonus' halves floating past for a few seconds. "Oh great. Now some sleepin god is gonna find him and turn him into the next biggest and bestest thing, even more aerodynamic and with BIGGER EARS!" Andw ith that, he suddenly turns and jets after the two pieces to retrieve them. "Fat chance of me lettin that happen!" Jazz has left. Silverbolt has left. Outrun has left. Powerglide has left. Dreadwind floats aimlessly out into the dark welcoming cold of space having kicked off from the shuttle wrecks, it's not until he hears a voice that he realises he's picked up a passenger, "I doubt we ever will be, we are likely to be left to float through the darkness till our final termination." Sadly Dreadwind is not spaceworthy in this mode at least when it comes to direction choices. Ramjet engages his transformation procedures and reconfigures into his jet mode. He presses across the distance of the stars to catch up with the halves of Cyclonus, just as Astrotrain rears up. "Catechism, give me a hand," he calls out to the Decepticon aboard Astrotrain. Transforming into robot mode, Ramjet reaches out to catch Cyclonus's left arm and tug it toward the Decepticon space-shuttle. Decepticon Shuttle also floats on past Dreadwind at that point, retracting Cyclonus' pieces into him, and deploying a magnetic tow cable to none-too-gently snap onto Dreadwind's nosecone. "We wouldn't be lucky enough to lose you floatin through this void, Chuckles!" He grouses. Catechism curses softly under her exhaust when she sees Cyclonus shattered in half. She harbours no deep resentment of Unicronians, as many others do, and to her, it just hurts to see a respected, powerful Decepticon injured so badly. From Astrotrain's cargo deck, she reaches out a firm hand to Ramjet, grabbing onto an internal bar to keep from tumbling out. Collateral sighs, rubbing her face with her free hand. "You really, really need to have /some/ sort of fun," she mutters as her processor works to figure that out. Foxfire has left. Jetfire takes Foxfire. Jetfire succeeds in grasping Slag, throwing it off-balance. Cyclonus' red eyes flicker. "Hhhhhhhhhhhh" he rasps. His top half is /still conscious/. Ramjet screams as Cyclonus comes to life. "WHAT THE F..." Dreadwind is tugged through space by a clamp that is now attatched to him somewhere near his groin, "Typical this is going to throw out my spinal connections for sure." Rodimus Prime has left. As Dreadwind's caught via cable, Collateral promptly starts climbing onto him proper. Due to the size difference, she ends up sort of hugging him from behind, holding onto the cable with the hand that was formerlly grasping onto his foot. She looks down at him, frowning. "Out of curiousity, do you ever shut up?" Slag has left. Jetfire's engines glow as he makes the jump for lightspeed, vanishing! Jetfire has left. Ramjet chucks the other half of Cyclonus onto the ship. Better keep that lower half of him away from Sunder. Ramjet boards Astrotrain. Decepticon Shuttle also gets all the Decepticons loaded up on board, before he too makes the jump to lightspeed. And yes, he continues to drag Dreadwind's smaller aerial frame behind him the whole way. Take that! Dreadwind dim optics stare out into the darkness barely aware of the femme clambering all over him until she is speaking almost directly into his audio units, "There are many times when there is nothing but silence, the final silence will be almost deafening." Ramjet groans. "If we can only fast-forward to the day we bring Dreadwind back to base without a head..." Thunderwing has disconnected. Catechism suggests, "I still think we need to get Dreadwind over-charged." Collateral gets light-speeded-via-tow-rope too. Pay no mind to the "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Collateral WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Cyclonus has left. Ramjet has left. Collateral has left. Dreadwind has left. Astrotrain This lavender and grey space shuttle is recognizable when compared to the standard design as the world knows it, but there are some notable differences that set this one out from the norm. First, and most glaringly, is the size of the craft, far larger than any normal shuttle, easily large enough to take transformers into its form. When the rear ramp is down, one may get a sense that it almost appears larger inside than it was outside. Though that may be a trick on the eyes. Rather than retractable landing gear, this craft spots permanent gear affixed to its underside, apparently wind drag and resistance not being an issue to the design of the craft. Lastly, and leaving no doubts as to who this ship belongs to, a Decepticon symbol is emblazoned on the tailfin, shining brightly despite whatever sort of dents grime and dirt the ship might accumulate over time. Contents: Dreadwind Collateral Ramjet Cyclonus Prototype Energy Sword Cockpit Computer Astrotrain took you. Prototype Energy Sword This sword was built from various parts found from different battles by the Cybertronians. It was built to be used for possibly the Unity if it was to be used by Michael Briar. However, with that General dead, this prototype was finished only recently since to a lack of pressure. Travel Spam of Spam NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Contents: Cyclonus Collateral Shockwave's laboratory Gumby Medic Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Obvious exits: South leads to NCC Spinal Pathway. East leads to Mount R'lyeh. West leads to NCC Arena. Dreadwind arrives via the imposing metal doors from Mount R'lyeh to the east. Dreadwind has arrived. Dreadwind asks the Gumby Medic for refueling. The medic complies. Gumby Medic refuels Dreadwind. Astrotrain arrives from the steel-spun tunnel from the NCC Spinal Pathway to the south. Astrotrain has arrived. Astrotrain asks the Gumby Medic for refueling. The medic complies. Gumby Medic refuels Astrotrain. Collateral says, "Dunno, was kinda occupied at the time." Dreadwind says, "Does it really matter?" Astrotrain says, "Quiet, Chuckles! The grownup mechs are talkin." Collateral says, "We know, Dreadwind, we'll all be dead anyway." Geist says, "I still have not heard what possessed you to follow his command. I'm sure there must be some logic to the reasoning." You send a radio message to Collateral: What is the deal with them calling you Chuckles? You receive a radio message from Collateral: Beats me. See if I share a cube with him. Dreadwind says, "Geist, since when has logic ever driven most of the Decepticon warriors?" You send a radio message to Collateral: Their loss, entirely. Astrotrain says, "Hey that was all Ramjet." Astrotrain says, "I was just as happy to paste the smegger." Astrotrain says, "Oh wait...I did! Haw haw haw!" You receive a radio message from Collateral: :chuckles. "'Zactly." Cyclonus has left. Collateral takes a steel-spun tunnel, as reflective and color-shifting as energon, to the NCC Spinal Pathway to the south. Collateral has left.